


Wenn ich ihn gekannt hätte

by Nordlichter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Child(ren), Post-Order 66, Rebellion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordlichter/pseuds/Nordlichter
Summary: Gedanken einer Mutter nach der Ausrufung der Order 66 und der Grünung des Imperiums.





	Wenn ich ihn gekannt hätte

Er war noch ein kleines Kind, als sie den Männern und Frauen in Roben erlaubte ihn mitzunehmen, ihren Sohn.

Mitzunehmen, damit er sein Schicksal erfüllen konnte, damit er ein Jedi werden konnte.

Bis heute hat sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen, ihn nicht kennengelernt.

Heute war er erwachsen.

Heute war er tot.

Heute nannten sie ihn Verräter.

Bis heute hat sie ihn nie vergessen.

 

Sie weiß nicht, was sie erwartet hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie erwartet, dass jemand zu ihr kommen würde um ihr, offiziell, zu sagen, dass ihr Sohn tot sei.

Sie hätte sich gewünscht, ein freundliches Gesicht zu sehen, eine Hand zum Festhalten

Doch niemand kam, niemand nahm sie in den Arm.

Niemand fragte, wohin seine Leiche überführt werden sollte.

Sie schämte sich, da sie sich nicht traute eine Todesanzeige mit seinem Namen aufzugeben.

Sie schämte sich nicht dafür, den Tag des Imperiums nicht zu feiern

 

Als sie begann schwarz zu tragen, begannen die Nachbarn zu reden – hinter vorgehaltener Hand - niemand sprach sie direkt an.

„Hast du das gehört? Sie hatte wohl einen Sohn, er soll ein Jedi gewesen sein?“

Die Bilder des brennenden Tempels beherrschten noch immer die Nachrichten

Es hieß, einige Jedis hätten den Angriff überlebt, sie seinen geflüchtet wie Feiglinge.

Sie begann zu hoffen und ihr Hoffen war mutig, war vergebens

 

Das Imperium war noch kein Jahr alt, da beschloss sie die Traueranzeige doch aufzugeben.

_Du bist verstummt, aber in meinem Herzen kann ich noch immer deine Stimme hören._

Es war ein kleines, lokales Blatt, viele Nachbarn lasen die Anzeige.

Ihr Vermieter kündigte ihr, er wollte keinen Ärger, nicht mit dem Imperium.

Als er es ihr mitteilte, lächelte sie ihn nur an. Hoffend. Mutig. Vergebens.

 

Durch Zufall fand sie eine Frau, deren Tochter ebenfalls im Tempel umgekommen war.

Als sie sich trafen, in einem Café, fragte die andere Mutter:

„Was ist, wenn es stimmt? Wenn unsere Kinder die Republik tatsächlich verraten haben?“

Sie trafen sich nie wieder.

 

Doch manchmal befiel auch sie der Zweifel.

Was wäre wenn …

Nein! Nein, nicht ihr Sohn.

 

Manchmal fragte sie sich, was passiert wäre, wenn sie damals „Nein“ gesagt hätte?

Hätte das ihrem Sohn die Möglichkeit gegeben, eine Familie zu haben, alt zu werden?

 

Was nützte alles Spekulieren? Heute war er tot, heute nannten sie ihn einen Verräter.


End file.
